Nicol Bolas
Summary Nicol Bolas is the victor and only survivor of the multi-planar Dragon War, and the only original Elder Dragon left in the known MtG universe. At the peak of the Dragon War, his spark ignited and he ascended into a planeswalker. Bolas has always desired more power, and will stop at nothing to get it. He orchestrated the release of the Eldrazi for reasons still unknown; and is one of the "Big 3" MtG villains, along with Phyrexia and the Eldrazi. Powers and Stats: Tier: Low 5-B, likely higher | 2-A Name: Nicol Bolas, God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, the Forever Serpent Origin: Magic: the Gathering Gender: '''Male '''Age: 25,000+ years old Classification: Elder Dragon, Planeswalker, Founder of the Infinite Consortium, former Emperor of Madara Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telepathy, Memory Alteration, Mind Reading, Mind Control, can shatter minds with the slightest contact of his body, Illusion Creation, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional Travel), Time Manipulation, Clockworking (Ability which lets him choose a desired timeline in the future and access it), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Magic and Regeneration Negation, Avatar Creation, can absorb mana even from a few universes at once, can anchor his existence to a certain location and passively drain mana from there, Necromancy, acid rains capable of erasing someone from existence, Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water and lightning variety), Instant Death Spells, Shapeshifting (His form is limited only by his imagination), Duplication, Dimensional Manipulation and BFR and several more, also has mastery over Red, Blue and Black colors of mana. Attack Potency: Small Planet level, likely higher (Capable of casually obliterating planetoids without exerting himself) | Multiverse level+ '(His casual attacks caused multiversal time rifts, defeated Teferi, a planeswalker who is able to manipulate time over the entire multiverse by himself, on one occasion he stopped the whole multiverse from collapsing with sheer power) 'Speed: Unknown '(Doesn't really have speed feats, but being supreme Planeswalker and temporal manipulator makes this somewhat irrelevant) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XJ | Multiversal+ Class (Multiversal rifts were caused as a side-effect of his battle) Durability: Small Planet level, likely higher | Multiverse level+ '(Endured the collapse of a whole multiverse, time rifts spanning over the multiverse were completely ineffective on him). In addition, he can negate magic potent enough to repair time rifts across the multiverse, and possesses regeneration strong enough to completely reconstruct his body and soul 'Stamina: Solely dependent on where he "anchors" himself, usually chooses a place where he has an infinite amount of mana Range: Unknown, likely Universal+ '(Able to interact with different planes than the one he is currently on) | '''Multiversal+ '(Able to freely interact with any plane of existence, can exist outside the multiverse as a spiritual being) '''Standard Equipment: His war armor Intelligence: Quality multiversal schemer and professional chessmaster, has complete mastery of three colors of mana and can invoke the strongest spells in the series Weaknesses: Body hopping makes him somewhat weaker, and can be weakened through blocking his access to mana. Key: Neowalker (Current Nicol) | Oldwalker (Prime Bolas) Note: It is speculated that Bolas is the second most powerful planeswalker ever, the first being Taysir and third being Urza. Others: Notable Victories: Thanos (Thanos was given 24 hours prep time but lacked the IG) Thanos' profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel's profile Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Psychics Category:Gods Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Element Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2